Egypt, Here We Come
by Racing Star8
Summary: Sakura and her friends are off to Egypt. S/S and a little T/E. please r
1. Default Chapter

EGYPT, HERE WE COME  
  
An Invitation  
  
~*SAKURA P.O.V. "Hey," I shouted over the mass of people crowding the halls of Jefferson Junior High. School had just let out and just like the tons of other kids in the hall I was eager to find my friends. Well four of them. You see I had awesome news.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin," I waved them over to where I was.  
  
" Was sup?" Meilin asked. She had on one of her grins that said I `know what your up to`. Personally I think she knew what I was planning for my birthday or at least speculated.  
  
"Well, as you people know my b-day is coming up and I wanted to do something very special for my fourteenth one," I said with just a hint of mysterious tone in my voice. I wanted I that way. It would make them hurry home if I made it sound like a game. "When each of you get home there will be a silver envelope addressed to you read and meet me in the park ready or not." I ran off before they could ask questions.  
  
~you are probably wondering what in the world I'm planning for my friends. Well, because I'm nice to people who aren't physically coming, I'll let you in on the secret that you probably already figured out .We are going to Egypt! I have spent months planning this trip, plus I've kept a secret from everyone but my father and brother.~  
  
~Meilin pov  
  
I knew she was up to something the moment I saw her. No matter how hard she tries and hides it, her eyes always give her away. They are a window to her thoughts and soul. You just have to know how to read them and not abuse them.  
  
I made that mistake when I first arrived in Japan. You see me and my cousin came here to take away something that was rightly hers. It was wrong. She was so nice to me and my cousin, but we were mean and nasty to her. I saw the light and thankfully she forgave us. My cousin still isn't very nice but I think he is starting to loosen up. He is very stubborn when it comes to his feelings.  
  
"Sakura wait," I called but it was to late she had already left. Well I guess I will just have to wait until the park.  
  
"That was interesting," Eriol had an amused tone to his voice.  
  
"what was interesting?" my cousin appeared in front of us. He was scowling as usual.  
  
"I don't know my dear decedent why don't you go home and see?" Was Eriol's final word as walked toward the door.  
  
"Well, I want to go see what has Sakura all excited. Let's go home Li," I grabbed his elbow and ran out of the school, Li in tow.  
That's the end of chapter I: An Invitation. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so be nice, please. Thanks to me friends who encouraged me to write. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tomoyo POV  
  
"What is Sakura up to Eroil?" I asked him as we walked toward our homes.  
  
"I don't know, my dear," he looked at me and added ", but whatever it is, it is she sure is excited her aura has been very intense lately. Very focused and excited."  
  
We arrived at my house and quickly said our good-byes. I ran up to my room where I found a silver envelope on my desk. It had my name scrolled on it in pink letters. In the envelope was an invitation it was quite unique though. Here is what it read:  
You are invited to my birthday party on April 3.  
  
Please meet me in the park on the day you receive this note at 6:30 You will receive the information needed to attend there  
  
Thanks a lot, you guys are going to love this! Sakura  
  
I glanced at he clock it was 5:30, still plenty of time before we had to be there. I'm going to give Sakura a little phone call. I want to know what she is up to. I have right to know. I'm her best friend after all.  
  
There was no answer, maybe she's all ready at the park, well I will just go there before everyone and see what's up.  
  
Saruka's POV  
  
"6:30, right on time Eriol," I whispered to myself. I watched him wander to the center of the park from the bushes. On the picnic table nearby was a box, several boxes actually. He walked over to the boxes and picked up the one with his name. There was a flash and he was gone. Well now Tomoyo has some company.  
  
She had come by here earlier and picked up box that had taken her away too.  
Two minutes later Li and Meilin came to the picnic area and found there boxes. They were zapped away as well. I got up and dusted myself off. Then I went to join my friends. 


End file.
